gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shae
Shae is a major character in the second, third and fourth season. She initially appeared as a recurring character in the first season and debuted in "Baelor." She is played by starring cast member Sibel Kekilli. Shae is a prostitute who has begun an exclusive relationship with Tyrion Lannister during the time when he was fighting with his father, Tywin Lannister's army during the Battle of the Green Fork. When he is sent to King's Landing to be acting Hand of the King, he takes Shae with him as his mistress and she lives with him at the Tower of the Hand. The only person who knows she is there is Varys the Master of Whisperers, who while not completely trusted was an advisor to Tyrion and did seem to keep their secret. When Shae is bored, Tyrion arranged for her to work as a handmaiden to Sansa Stark, where she acts as confidant through the difficulties of Joffrey's abuse and the siege of Stannis Baratheon. Queen Cersei is threatening Tyrion and his fear for Shae's safety makes him realize how much he has come to love her. After the Battle of the Blackwater with Tyrion injured and no longer Hand of the King, she urges him to flee with her to Pentos. When he tells her his place is here, she agrees to stay with him. However, their relationship comes under strain when Tyrion is forcibly married to Sansa, inciting Shae's jealousy despite Sansa and Tyrion never consummating their marriage. Fearing for her safety, Tyrion eventually sends her away, insulting her in the process. However, she's intercepted before leaving the capital and gives testimony against Tyrion, whom she considers has betrayed her to remain with Sansa, in his trial for the assassination of King Joffrey. Biography Background Shae is a young woman of mystery, as she won't divulge her true origins. She has a Lorathi accent and is obviously not native to Westeros: she says she arrived there ten years ago. She is first encountered as a camp-follower with the Lannister army in the Riverlands. She has dreams of wealth and power, despite her low social status as a kept woman.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Shae entry She hails from the Free City of Lorath."Blackwater" At unspecified points in the past, Shae has been to Dorne and Volantis."Valar Dohaeris" Season 1 ".]] Shae is a camp-follower whom Bronn a sellsword in the service of Tyrion Lannister finds as per Tyrion's request. She is attached to a ginger-haired Knight, but Bronn "persuades" him to give her up to Tyrion Lannister, who is fighting with the army of Lannister in the Riverlands. He is charmed by her immediately. He tells her he wants the truth, but also that he wants her to act as if she wants him and that it's their last night on earth together. Tyrion plays a drinking game with her and Bronn in an attempt to learn more about Shae's past, but she refuses to reveal specifics. Tyrion tells her that he thinks her mother was a whore and her father deserted them, she says emphatically that he is wrong, and she doesn't want to speak of them. He seems more on the mark when he talks of her ambitions until he gets to the part of saying she was low born, she indicates he is wrong, thus she was not low-born. Shae deflects Tyrion's questions and learns about his past instead, particularly the incident involving his marriage to Tysha. When Tyrion was 16 he fell in love and secretly married a young wheelwright's daughter who he helped protect from two rapers, but the girl turned out to be a prostitute hired by Jaime Lannister to make a man of him. When Tywin Lannister found out he had the marriage annulled and the girl gang-raped by his guards. Shae says he should have known she was a whore as a girl doesn't invite another man into her bed after almost being raped."Baelor" Following a victory in the Battle of the Green Fork Tyrion is made acting Hand of the King by his father Tywin Lannister. Tywin had been named as Hand to his grandson Joffrey Baratheon, but due to the war he must remain with his army in the field. Tywin forbade Tyrion taking Shae to court. Tyrion complains about his father to Shae, then decides to defy his order, much to her delight."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Shae accompanies Tyrion to King's Landing and he installs her secretly in the Tower of the Hand."The North Remembers" Varys discovers Shae's presence and subtly threatens Tyrion with the information. Shae tells Varys that Tyrion met her when she was employed in his father's kitchens."The Night Lands" Shae becomes increasingly fed up at her confinement and Tyrion arranges for her to serve as a handmaiden to the captive Sansa Stark."What is Dead May Never Die" Sansa comes to trust Shae and confides her hatred of King Joffrey Baratheon after she is injured in the Riot of King's Landing. Shae warns her to trust no-one."The Old Gods and the New" ".]] Shae discovers Sansa trying to conceal evidence of her first period because it means she is ready to bear Joffrey's children. Shae helps her, even threatens a maid into silence when she walks in on them, but they are discovered by Sandor Clegane. Sansa is taken before Queen Cersei."A Man Without Honor" Shae is bemused when Tyrion rushes in especially tender and protective with her and wanting to exchange words of love, "I am yours, and you are mine"; unbeknownst to her Queen Cersei has imprisoned and threatened the prostitute Ros mistakenly believing that she is Tyrion's current lover. Tyrion is overjoyed that Shae is safe, as she has come to be important to him."The Prince of Winterfell" Shae spends the night before the Battle of the Blackwater in Tyrion's bed. Tyrion tells her that she could flee but she asserts her loyalty to him. When the bells sound the arrival of the attacking force she goes to the Throne Room with Sansa. She has an awkward public goodbye with Tyrion, who is careful not to acknowledge their relationship. Sansa and Shae take refuge in Maegor's Holdfast during the battle, hosted with the women of the court by Cersei. Cersei realizes that Shae is new and questions her origins. She recognizes her lowborn status when she cannot curtsey properly and discerns that she is from Lorath. She asks Shae to explain how she came to be Sansa's handmaiden, but her attention is diverted by news of the battle. When the battle seems lost Cersei storms out of the room. Shae advises Sansa to bar herself in her chamber to keep her safe should the city be sacked, as Stannis will not hurt her, but Ser Ilyn Payne, who guards them, has Cersei's orders to kill her if the city falls. Sansa asks what Shae will do and she says that she has to say goodbye to a friend. Sansa worries for her safety and she shows her that she is carrying a concealed blade."Blackwater" Tyrion is betrayed and grievously wounded during the fighting. His defensive tactics buy enough time for reinforcements to arrive and win the battle. Varys brings Shae to see Tyrion, who has been ousted as Hand of the King and stripped of his allies while he has been incapacitated. She unflinchingly assesses his horrific facial scar and chastises him for self-pity. She begs him to go with her to Pentos but he refuses, saying that he is good at, and enjoys, playing politics. She reaffirms her love for him and comforts him."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 As Shae and Sansa watch the ships in the bay, Littlefinger comes to speak with Sansa, accompanied by Ros. She warns Shae to watch out for Sansa when Littlefinger is around her, to what Shae replies that she is always watching out for her. Tyrion enters his chambers once and finds Shae there waiting for him. He expresses his fear for her, because his father promised to hang any whore he might find in Tyrion's service. Shae is jealous because Tyrion mentions Sansa is a beauty and she craves for his attention more and more. Later, Shae asks Sansa to tell her if Littlefinger was bothering her or tried to do something inappropriate. After Shae finds out that Tyrion and Sansa are to be wed, she gets extremely annoyed with Tyrion, because she realizes that she will see him less. Tyrion gives her golden chains as a gift, but she immediately refuses to accept them and says she is nothing more than a whore to him. After Tyrion's wedding night, she comes into the chamber to take the bedsheets and sees that their marriage was not consummated, what pleases her. Shae is in the gardens watching the ships in the bay, when Varys comes to speak with her. He tells her that she can't spend her life with Tyrion even though she loves him, and tells her that she endangers him by her presence in the capital. Varys offers her diamonds with a prospect of a new life across the Narrow Sea in Pentos, where she can start anew, but she doesn't accept it and throws the little bag with diamonds at his feet. Season 4 When Tyrion comes to speak with Sansa during her breakfast, he sends Shae away, so he may be with Sansa alone and try to comfort her, because she is still mourning her mother and brother, who were murdered at the Red Wedding. As she leaves, she turns around with a jealous look. She waits for Tyrion in his chambers and when he comes in, she tries to seduce him. However, he tells her that it is not a good time and says he has far too many problems. She is nervous because he already has rejected her many times in the same fashion and she is afraid that he does not love her anymore. Tyrion assures her that she is the only woman he loves and Sansa is only a child whom he had to marry. Then she furiously mentions that Varys tried to give her diamonds for her departure and asks if Tyrion had anything to do with it. After a moment of silence, she leaves the room very annoyed. Her presence is noticed by Cersei's spy, who immediately goes to tell the Queen about Shae."Two Swords" On the day of the Royal Wedding, a breakfast is hosted by Joffrey and Margaery and Shae is present. Varys meets Tyrion and tells him that he has friends across the Narrow Sea who could help Shae if she were to leave King's Landing. Tyrion is reluctant at first, but when Varys reminds him of Tywin's threat, he starts to consider the option. Cersei spots her and tells Tywin that she is the whore she told him about. He then tells Cersei to have Shae brought to the Tower of the Hand before the wedding. Shae visits Tyrion is his chambers again and he tells her she will leave with the ship that is waiting for her in the bay. She assures him that she isn't afraid and is willing to fight Cersei and Tywin together with Tyrion, but he tells her that she is a whore, while he is a married man and although he enjoyed the time spent with her, that time is over. She starts to cry heavily. Tyrion tells her that she will have a comfortable life in Pentos and Bronn will escort her to her ship. When Bronn tries to touch her, she slaps him and runs away. When Tyron later asks Bronn if she is gone, he says that she boarded the ship. When Tyrion asks if he saw it sail away, Bronn assures him that no one has been following him while escorting her, that she is gone and no one knows about it except the two of them and Varys. He then advises Tyrion to go drink until it feels like he did the right thing."The Lion and the Rose" During the trial against Tyrion for the murder of King Joffrey, Shae appears as the final witness of the crown, clearly having been found by Cersei's agents. She accuses Tyrion of having kidnapped her and forced her to become his whore and then that she witnessed Tyrion and Sansa plan the murder together, accusing Sansa of desiring revenge and forcing Tyrion into cooperating by denying him entrance into her bed. Broken, Tyrion demands Shae to stop, only for her to remind him that she's a whore."The Laws of Gods and Men" Later on, after Tyrion is broken free by Jamie Lannister, he stops and goes to the tower of the hand with the intent of murdering his father, only to discover Shae is in his bed wearing nothing but Tywin's golden chain of office. He then jumps on her and the two struggle a while until Tyrion grabs the chain she's wearing and strangles her to death with it. Afterwards, Tyrion tells her he's sorry about it, and leaves with a crossbow in search for his father."The Children" Appearances Image gallery Shae 203.jpg|Shae in "What is Dead May Never Die". Shae cares for Sansa.jpg|Shae cares for Sansa after the riot in "A Man Without Honor". Caught.jpg|Shae and Sansa. Tyrion greets Sansa.png|Tyrion speaks to Sansa and Shae before the Battle of Blackwater. Shae S2.jpg|Shae in Season 2 Promo Bear maiden fair shae Tyrion.jpg|Tyrion and Shae in "The Bear and the Maiden Fair". Shae Sansa and Tyrion Mhysa.png|Tyrion, Sansa and Shae in "Mhysa". Quotes Behind the scenes The TV series changed Shae's back story (which wasn't gone into in in great detail in the books anyway) as being from the Free Cities, because they enjoyed the audition of actress Sibel Kekilli, but wanted to have some explanation for why she speaks with a German accent. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Shae is a camp-follower who attaches herself to a Lannister army and later comes into contact with Tyrion Lannister. She is young and attractive, small and slender with large dark eyes, fine black hair, and with an interest in power. Unlike the TV series, Shae in the books is common-born, from Westeros, and not particularly subtle nor mysterious. She stands just over five feet tall and she never wears undergarments. Shae is very funny and has a prodigious sexual appetite. When Varys said that he had to meet Tyrion's young lady. Shae says, "You're half right, I'm young." "My mother named me Shae, and men call me....often." Tyrion does not play the drinking game with her and it is much later before she learns about Tysha. In the books, Tyrion arranges with Varys to set up Shae at a mansion hidden in the city. Tyrion continues to meet Shae by visiting a high-end brothel, under the pretense of visiting a prostitute named Alayaya (the madam's daughter) who is learning how to read. Tyrion takes her to a room and she reads while he ducks out of the brothel, using a tunnel to a stable and then a horse to get to Shae's mansion. Because Tyrion is insecure about his appearance and Shae's attraction to other men, Varys also helps get guards that are ugly or have no interest in women for Shae's manse (these include a eunuch strangler and two hairy gay Ibbenese axemen). Cersei later discovers Alayaya and has her guards abduct her, mistakenly believing that she is the prostitute that Tyrion is having a relationship with. Cersei threatens harm to Alayaya if anything happens to Joffrey during the Battle of Blackwater while Tyrion has him manning the walls. After the battle Alayaya is stripped and publicly flogged, and then sent naked out the front gate to walk home. The subplot with Alayaya was cut from the TV series, though Ros is substituted in as a different prostitute that Cersei mistakes as Tyrion's lover. After the riots in the city due to Joffrey's tyrannical treatment of its inhabitants, Tyrion decides that the city has become too dangerous, and he must move Shae to the Red Keep for protection. To give her an excuse to be in the castle, she is made handmaiden to Lady Lollys Stokeworth - not Sansa Stark as in the TV series. None of the scenes between Shae and Sansa exist in the books (though some, such as when Sansa panics upon menstruating for the first time, do occur but not with Shae involved). Nor does Cersei speak directly to Shae during the siege of the city, though she does notice her and tells Sansa that with a high born girl the prospect of a ransom might offer some protection from rape, but a pretty thing like Lollys Stokesworth's maid would have a busy night. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Shae Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:Prostitutes Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Shae Category:Smallfolk Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from the Free Cities Category:Handmaidens Category:Season 4 Characters